1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a movable window, particularly a side window of a transport vehicle, which can be moved particularly by rolling up and down.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Side windows of transport vehicles, particularly automobiles, are generally installed so that they can roll or move in the body, generally the doors of the vehicle. This movable installation makes it necessary to have the window connected with a mechanical raising-lowering system.
In order to facilitate this connection, it has already been proposed that the side window be equipped with a profile made of metal or a plastic material, which is glued onto the glass sheet, and which contains holes for attaching the window to the raising-lowering mechanism.
This type of assembly, while it simplifies the operation of installing the window in the body of the vehicle, is not entirely satisfactory, because it is difficult to perform with automated equipment.
A connection apparatus between the glass and a glass-raising mechanism of the automobile is known, comprising at least one metal binding for the glass, connected to a maneuvering element of the glass-raising mechanism, in which the means for attaching the glass has a frame with means for interlocking, which interlock with the metal binding.
This arrangement makes it possible to eliminate the manual operation of attaching the glass to the glass-holding binding.
The means of producing the window comprises a profile with a U-shaped cross-section, into which the lower edge of the window is placed, with a retention lining being placed in between. One disadvantage of this arrangement is that installation of the window in the attachment means requires further manual operations.